The World's Strongest Human
by Bonesboy15
Summary: AU (duh): In the faraway kingdom of the thirty-sixth reigon, a young man watched as a boy his age defeated the monster known as Cell. Seven years pass and the young man has since moved to Satan City, where he meets a new friend and faces new challenges. A Naruto and Dragon Ball Z cross over like never before! Co-Written by Engineer4Ever. T for language.
1. The New Kid

**AN 1: I know, I know. SHDG. I'm working on it. I was marathoning DBZ abridged and searching the site when I realized this genre was lacking. So, I called up my good friend Eng and we came up with this little treat! Enjoy and you can expect SHDG III to update at the end of the week.**

**Co-Written by Engineer4Ever**

**AN 2: Being an avid action fan, and a male at that, there's no way I wasn't a Dragon Ball Z fan growing up. Engineer4Ever is the same way and so we decided to tackle the challenge of mixing the two worlds of our favorite finished Manga.**

**Arguably, our favorite series is the Majin Buu Saga, so that is where we will be starting off, with a glimpse at the Cell Saga in this first chapter.**

**That said, hope you all enjoy!**

**The World's Strongest Human**

**1: The New Kid**

* * *

><p>"<em>There he is, folks. Cell. The Monster that has killed hundreds!<em>" The television reporter said. He went on to interview the latest champion of the Tenkaichi Budōkai. Seated in front of the television, a young blond-haired boy wearing an orange gi with the black kanji for Gama stitched onto his back turned to face what would be his older duplicate, only wearing a white gi with the same patch, seated behind him on the couch.

"Dad, why aren't you going to help?" the boy asked.

The man smiled and reached forward to ruffle the blond's hair. "Because, son, those other fighters are the ones who saved us from the Saiyan invasion several years ago."

"Sugoi!" The boy turned and looked at the other fighters, their eyes locked onto the green monstrosity known as Cell. "They must be really strong! Why don't they compete in tournaments?"

"The same reason I don't, I think." The man sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "There hasn't been a decent tournament since the twenty third Tenkaichi Budōkai. I think the last tournament invented a junior league. If you were to enter now, you'd wind up fighting the best of your age group, not the world."

The boy scrunched his nose up. "That sounds stupid. Son Goku first entered when he was my age!"

The man cracked a smile. "Yes he was..."

They continued to watch. A man with the image of a rose on his white shirt stepped forward and taunted Cell. The boy scowled.

"That's a student of the world champion?"

"Now, now. He's not all bad. He's just a little slow," the man said.

"You'd think a martial arts master would be a little faster," the boy said, irritated. The other student joined his colleague and both failed magnificently against Cell.

The man shook his head. "This is ridiculous. They focus only on one aspect and I've yet to see any Ki thrown."

"Maybe they can't throw Ki, dear." A woman with long red hair said as she walked in. She was dressed in pajamas and wore a large white T-shirt that had the kanji for Gama on the front in dark red. She set a plate that was in her hand on the table, the boy in front of them turned to grab one of the sandwiches.

"Thanks Mom!" The boy said as he devoured it with ease. A wooden spoon whacked him on the head. "Ow!"

"Manners!" the mother said. She put her Spoon of Pain (trademarked) away and leaned against the older man. "Do you think this will end today?"

"I hope so," he said softly. His blue eyes had a glimmer of hope in them and he watched as the camera focused back on the strange warriors.

"Hey, wait! Dad, isn't that Ma Junior?" the boy asked. He referred to the green man in the white turban that appeared to be brooding.

"It appears to be. Perhaps he's changed since the twenty third tournament," the man said.

"Or he doesn't want _his_ planet to be destroyed," the mother said. The father chuckled and wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

"Whatever the case, I have the feeling we're going to be fine." He smiled at his wife and looked back at the screen as the blond man in an orange gi stepped up.

"Yeah, kick his ass – ow!" The boy rubbed his head.

"Apocalypse or not, don't swear in my house!"

"Quiet," the father said. His eyes were narrowed and locked on the screen. He watched carefully as Cell uncrossed his arms and his hands clenched into fists. "They're starting."

"Finally!" the boy sounded exasperated. Twinkling blue eyes widened when the blond man in the orange gi settled into a beginning stance. "There's no openings...This guy..."

"I know," the father said. He leaned forward, interest written all over his features. "There are no flaws in their stances. Cell and this strange warrior...They're far stronger than anything on this planet."

"Even you!?" The boy looked horrified at the thought.

The man gave him a small smile. "There will always be others who are stronger than you, son."

"Bu-but you're the Ni Gama Sennin!"

The man's eyes went back to the screen. "Yes...but there are more stronger than I. Watch, Naruto. We're about to witness legends fight."

Naruto nodded and watched the fight between Cell and the mysterious martial artist. What the cameraman, reporter and Mr. Satan couldn't see, he saw clearly. And all it did was make his drive to be better all the stronger. Cell and the martial artist struggled in a fist lockup before they jumped away.

_That's going to be me, one day._ He thought. A grin spread across his face. _I'm going to be the Strongest Man on the Planet and defeat any other would-be Cell that comes around!_

~Seven Years Later~

"Uzumaki Naruto?" The teacher looked up to the top of the rows where a teen with wild unruly blond hair dozed away, his head on the desk. The boy wore an orange shirt with a red spiral on the back and loose cargo shorts. Two blue Capsule Corporation boots were on his feet and white tape was wrapped around his wrists. The teacher sighed at the unfortunately familiar site and looked to the girl seated just in front of the sleeping student. "Erasa, would you be so kind as to wake Uzumaki?"

"Sure thing, Miyagi-sensei!" A ditzy-looking blond girl turned around and whispered into the dozing boy's ear. "Naruto, if you wake up now, I'll get you two bowls of ramen later."

"Deal!" Cerulean blue eyes snapped open and locked onto the deeper blue of Erasa's. "But remember, you promised me ramen."

"I'll remember." The girl giggled and turned around as Naruto sat up with a stretch of his arms.

Naruto looked down at the teacher and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Miyagi-sensei! Just finished moving the rest of my stuff into my apartment."

"Humph. How you have a B in all your classes, I'll never know," Miyagi-sensei said in return. He went back to his roll call when the door slid open.

A girl his age with jet-black hair pulled down into two loose pigtails came into the classroom. She wore an oversized T-shirt with the school's button at the hem, dark shorts, green boots and two martial arts gloves to protect her hand.

"Sorry I'm late, Miyagi-sensei," she said. "I was called to help with a bank robbery on my way to school."

"That's fine, Videl. Please go take your seat," Miyagi-sensei said kindly. The girl nodded and ran up the steps. She passed Erasa and sat down in the seat on the blonde's right.

"Look who decided to show up," Naruto said with a smirk. "The city's self-proclaimed super hero."

"Shut it, Naruto." Videl glared at the blond.

Naruto chuckled. "Ah, you don't mean that. I'm you're best friend."

"_Second_ best friend," Erasa said with a wink.

"This is true," Naruto said with a nod. He looked at the overly agitated daughter of the Savior of the World and arched a brow. "Hm? What's eating you, V?"

"Today a Golden Warrior showed up at the crime scene." Videl growled at the memory of the confidant platinum blond teen. "He took several bullets to the chest and flew off after he took out the criminals."

"A Golden Warrior?" Naruto leaned forward. "From the Cell Games?"

"Yeah," Videl said. She sat back with a huff and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know how he flew off like that. It's fishy."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well, did you see any wires?"

"No. But humans can't fly," Videl said. "Otherwise my father would have during his fight against Cell."

Naruto shook his head. _Stupid fatheaded idiot, he ruined the good name of Martial Arts with his lies. That one Ki...the one that Dad and I felt before it all vanished. Whoever had that was the one who stopped Cell._

"Tell me more, Videl. Was he cute?" Erasa asked with a coy smile. Videl scoffed and then growled as a beefy arm fell over her shoulders. A handsome teen with long blond hair grinned and leaned against her.

"She doesn't care what other guys look like as long as she has me," he said.

"Might want to move that arm before you lose it, Sharpener." Naruto chuckled while his best friend glared daggers at the blond hanging off of her.

The other teen glared at Naruto. "It's _Sharpner_, Uzumaki. You're just jealous of our relationship!"

Videl grabbed Sharpner's wrist tightly until it cracked. "Hands. Off."

"Right, sorry babe." A fist imbedded itself in his gut and he doubled over.

"Don't call me _babe_!" Videl glared at Sharpner. Naruto and Erasa laughed at their friend's predicament. Videl glared at them before she looked back at Miyagi-sensei. "Annoying, all of you."

"That's blond stereotyping!" Naruto said.

"Shut up, Naruto."

"Make me, _Satan_."

"That's enough you two," Erasa said. She looked at the blond. "Naruto, you can't challenge Videl to a fight. She'll beat you up and bruise your cute face."

Naruto huffed and looked away with a light blush. "I'm not cute! I'm _handsome_."

Erasa giggled. "No, you're a cutie. Sure you don't want to go out sometime?"

"Trust me, it wouldn't work out, Erasa," Naruto said. He set his chin on his hand and looked at the agitated heroine. "So, tell us more about this Golden Warrior. Did he do any martial arts?"

"I only saw him stop bullets and fly off," Videl said with a grunt.

"But was he cute?"

"Erasa!" Videl scowled with a light flush at her friend.

Erasa smiled. "That wasn't a _no_~!"

Naruto grinned mischievously. "Does the daughter of the 'Mighty' Hercule Satan finally have a crush on someone?"

"Naruto!" Videl glared at him.

"So quick to deny it!" Naruto beamed at this. Videl started to get out of her seat and Naruto tensed up, prepared (and a bit excited) to fight his friend.

"All right class, that's enough. Please pull out the weekend's homework and open your books to page –" Miyagi-sensei was cut off by several light knocks. Confused, Miyagi-sensei went to the door and slid it open. He spoke to the unseen knocker in hushed excited tones. Naruto turned his head to the side and listened.

"_Ah yes, you're the new transfer? Good, good._" Miyagi-sensei stepped back and let a tall boy with dark spikey hair walk in. He wore baggy orange pants – already approved in Naruto's book – and a loose shirt underneath a black vest with the high school's button pinned to it. There was a shift in the air and Naruto stiffened. That Ki was familiar. Cerulean blue eyes narrowed as they locked onto the newcomer's face. He looked weak, but beneath that exterior was power. Now if only Naruto could remember where he felt that Ki.

"Class, may I be the first to introduce Son Gohan! He's new and managed to get into the school despite missing half a semester because of his outstanding performance on the placement grades. Record setting impressive," Miyagi-sensei said with a smile to the sheepish Gohan. Naruto's eyes narrowed even further.

_Son? Like Son Goku!? That can't be a coincidence...and his Ki..._Naruto watched the boy introduce himself and walk up the steps to sit next to Erasa.

"Hey there, cutie," Erasa said with a smile. Naruto chuckled and leaned back as Erasa started her traditional greeting to any 'cute' boy. Gohan was a shy guy, but no worse than someone else Naruto knew. Eventually, Erasa started to introduce Gohan to her friends and Naruto gave the boy a grin that made Gohan pause.

* * *

><p>"Nice to meet you," the blond teen seated behind him said. He held out his hand. "Uzumaki Naruto."<p>

"Ah, pleasure Uzumaki-san. Son Gohan," Gohan said with a shake of the offered hand. Gohan blinked when the hand tightened around his. It was almost as strong as Yamcha's grip. Maybe just as strong. Gohan feigned a wince to stick with the 'nerd' cover he was going for. "That's, uh, a strong grip, Uzumaki-san."

"Don't use any honorifics, Gohan," Naruto said as he pulled his hand away. The grin on his face returned and Gohan pushed the memories that threatened to resurface away. "I'm just Naruto."

Gohan smiled back. "Good to meet you, Naruto."

"Oh, oh, Gohan you've got to meet Videl!" Erasa drew Gohan's attention away from the laid-back blond and gestured to an angry girl that was glaring at him with her dark sapphire blue eyes. "She's my best friend, and you'll never guess who her father is!"

"Uh...I could guess?" Gohan blinked in confusion. Was her father a local hero or something?

"This is Videl Satan, Gohan," Erasa said. When Gohan didn't jump at the name, Erasa blinked and leaned forward. "The daughter of Hercule!"

"Hercule?" Gohan blinked again. Why did he know that name?

"Hercule, you know, Mr. Satan? The World Champ?" Erasa frowned prettily when Gohan still came up with a blank. "The guy that beat Cell?"

"Oh!" That's right! That guy! That explains why his mother didn't like him! Gohan smiled and waved at Videl. "Must be nice to be related to a celebrity."

"Yes because waking up to Hercule's voice would be nice all the time," Naruto said with a snort as he rolled his eyes. He sat up and put his hands on his hips. His voice lowered as he did an impression of The World 'Chump'. "Ha! All that light show and flying nonsense are tricks! Smoke and mirrors! You've gotta be big and strong to beat a monster like Cell! Nothing but your fists! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Uzumaki, please stop impersonating Mr. Satan and sit down," said Miyagi-sensei dryly, as though he had done it before.

"Gomen, sensei," Naruto said. He sat down and pulled out a book for the lesson.

Gohan turned to look ahead and do the same. His mother would kill him if he got anything less than an A+ in this class. Gohan paled as he thought of a worse outcome, getting banned from dinner or brained by the Pan of Doom. Throughout the first lesson, Gohan felt two pairs of eyes on him.

The first was Videl, who kept staring at him with a frown on her face. Gohan attributed that to not knowing who her father was. He'd have to apologize later and explain that he just transferred in.

The other pair of eyes belonged to the blond seated behind him. Naruto's stare was invasive. Gohan felt like Naruto was digging past skin and trying to find something just by staring at him. It was a bit unnerving, like when Cell or Frieza or even Vegeta stared at him.

Thankfully, the stares stopped when the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Naruto waited against the side of the lockers for the rest of the jocks to pile out onto the field for gym class. He looked up when the last guy piled out and frowned. Gohan wasn't changing? Well, that would make sense for a freshman...then again, Gohan had mentioned he was from the Mountain Area. He was probably homeschooled and wasn't used to changing for gym.<p>

Naruto frowned even more. _Damn, and I wanted to ask him what his father is like._

A bit upset at not being able to talk to the boy, Naruto left the locker room and walked over to line up while Sharpner and Videl called names. Naturally, Videl called him first and Sharpner scowled. Naruto walked up to Videl's side and crossed his arms while they called teams. His eyes went back to the shifting Gohan and frowned.

_He's hiding his true potential._ Naruto frowned. _Maybe he doesn't want to be famous...I can understand that. If the girls knew he was related to anyone as powerful as Son Goku...then again, hardly anyone remembers Son Goku after all the trash Hercule had said about him._

"Naruto...Naruto!" Naruto looked up at Videl when she called his name again. "Get over in center. Gohan's on right. Cover for him."

Naruto blinked and nodded. He looked over at the dark haired teen with a frown. _Geez, I hope he doesn't take any anger out on Videl. Hate to see him fight her...now if we fought on the other hand..._

"Uzumaki, pay attention!"

Naruto lifted his glove lazily and caught the ball without looking away. He tossed it to first base, where the runner was called out. Naruto looked back at Videl, who was giving him what he called the 'microscope look'.

_Oh, that doesn't bode well._

Naruto looked up as Sharpner hit a pop fly that veered right. "Yo, Gohan! Might want to snap out of it and catch the ball!"

"Huh?" Gohan looked up and extended his arm. "Oh, right. I need to catch it!"

"Well you don't need to-Damn!" Naruto blinked as Gohan cleared a good twenty vertical feet just to catch the ball. _That tears any doubt I had! He's the son of Son Goku or I'll eat Dad's cooking!_

Gohan landed gracefully and blinked. "What?"

"Dude...that was twenty feet high." Naruto stared at the ball in Gohan's hand. He gave a bright grin to the new kid and held his fist out. "Nice one! Must be some really good shoes or something if you could catch that!"

"Uh, yeah! Ha-ha, brand new shoes," Gohan said with a sheepish grin as he bumped the blond's fist with his own. "They're new off the market from Capsule Corp. I, uh, won a contest to get them!"

"Might want to bring a fair set for next class," Naruto said with a chuckle. He tossed his glove to the teen approaching his spot. "C'mon. We're at bat."

Gohan blinked and quickly followed him back to the dugout. As Naruto thought, Videl quickly cornered the new kid with a frown on her face.

"So what was that?" Videl asked. "How'd you catch that ball?"

"Oh, uh, my shoes! They're brand new from Capsule Corp." Gohan looked around nervously.

Naruto patted him on the shoulder. "Relax, V. He's not lying. He won a contest that got him some prototypes. He'll wear fair shoes next time."

"...Fine," Videl said. She glared at Gohan and he swallowed. "I'm watching you, Son Gohan."

She stormed off to bat and Gohan let out a breath of relief while Naruto chuckled. "Don't let her get to you. She's a good girl, just has trust issues."

"Huh?" Gohan gave him a bewildered look.

Naruto gave him a sad smile. "Her dad's the celebrity, not her. She's been stuck in the shadow of his boasting since she was little."

"And people who would want to know him would use her...That's horrible!" Gohan said with a frown.

Naruto shrugged. "People are heartless that way."

"If that's the case, how did you become her friend?" Gohan asked.

The blond laughed. "With a lot of time and a lot of patience. Then again, we met like five years ago when my mom sent me out here to go to the best school."

"How'd you meet?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing special. We just got assigned partners with each other in a science class and through that we became friends," Naruto said. He smiled lightly. "Course, I was younger and going through puberty –"

"You're still going through puberty, Naruto," Videl said as she walked back into the dugout. She glared suspiciously at Gohan. "Gohan, you're up."

"Uh, right," Gohan said with a nervous swallow as he rushed to get onto the field.

Videl looked back at Naruto. "Making friends?"

"Ah, he's a cool guy," Naruto said. He sat back and put his hands behind his head. "A bit of a nervous wreck around you, though. I think he likes you~."

Videl rolled her eyes and looked at the boy up at the bat. "Shut up, Naruto."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. He watched through half lidded eyes as Sharpner reared his hand back. _There's the wind up...and the pitch and out of the ball-Ow, that had to leave a mark._

The ball nailed Gohan in the head and knocked his helmet clean off. Videl started to yell at the horrified pitcher, who had expected Gohan to duck or flinch, while Naruto kept his eyes on Gohan.

_He didn't even try to dodge it? He must have known it wouldn't have hurt. This guy...he's up there with Dad..._ Naruto frowned. _And Dad's light years ahead of me...I wonder if I could train with Gohan._

"Hey, this means I can take a base, right?"

Naruto laughed at Gohan's question while Videl and the rest of the class gaped at it.

"Watch out V. I think Gohan's trying to take your spot as my best friend," Naruto said with a snicker. Videl frowned and huffed at that.

* * *

><p>"There's something fishy about that Son Gohan," Videl said under her breath. She glared at the boy that Erasa was talking to during study hall. "And I'm going to find out what!"<p>

"...So you're going to stalk him?" Naruto asked innocently while he drew in a small notebook that had the image of a crudely drawn nine tailed fox on the front. It was his personal notebook, a journal of his life since he was nine. Right now he was working on a crude cartoon of a turtle, a crane and a toad facing off in a three-way battle with the toad coming out on top.

"Yes, I'm going to-Naruto!" Videl glared at him and her cheeks darkened.

Naruto sniggered. "Wow, first the Gold Warrior and now the new kid. The first crushes you've had in the five years I've known you."

Videl looked livid. "I don't crush on boys!"

"Su-u-ure you don't."

"I don't!"

"Ri-i-ight."

"Keep it up and I'll-!" The beeping of a watch cut Videl off. Naruto rolled his eyes and went back to his notebook while Videl spoke with Satan City's police chief. After a moment, Videl was up and out of the classroom, leaving her two blond friends and the new student behind.

"W-wait, where's she going?" Gohan asked.

Naruto shook his head. "She's off doing something noble. Stupid, but noble."

"Hush. You're just jealous that they declined your badge," Erasa said. Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. He retracted the organ when she reached for it. "That's what I thought."

"Badge?" Gohan asked.

"Videl works with the SCPD on criminal cases," Erasa explained to him.

"What!? But that's dangerous! What if she got hurt!?" Gohan asked.

Erasa giggled. "Don't worry about it, Gohan. Videl was trained by her father, and he beat Cell."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, and I climbed Korin's tower when I was three."

"What, Naruto?" Erasa asked, not hearing him clearly.

"Nothing, Erasa," Naruto said. He went back to drawing in his notebook. Unlike his new blonde friend, Gohan heard exactly what Naruto had said thanks to not only his training, but his Saiyan heritage let him catch the mumble.

_How does he know about Korin's Tower!?_ Gohan wondered. He stole a glance at the sketching blond, unintentionally ignoring Erasa as she told him the lay of the land, i.e. how not to get your butt whooped in school. He snapped out of it when Erasa said one of the three words that would get any Saiyan's attention.

"Oh hey, it's time for **lunch**."

* * *

><p>"Wow...and I thought I had an appetite," Naruto said as he sat across from Gohan in the cafeteria. The new student had three trays in front of him filled to the brim with food. And currently, the Son was eating in a manner that had the whole cafeteria frozen in shock.<p>

"That's...not normal," Sharpner said.

"Well, there goes my appetite," Erasa said. She pushed her tray away and Gohan pulled it towards him.

Finally coming to terms with the vacuum the boy was, Naruto laughed at the looks on the others' faces. Naruto grabbed the bowl of noodles from his tray and started to eat. "You know what they say, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!"

"The both of you are disgusting," Erasa said with a pout. "Figures. The cute ones always have the worst qualities."

"You know, I don't have any bad qualities," Sharpner said with a flex of his arms.

"No, but your head is shoved so firmly up your ass that you can't see past your own shit," Naruto said. He snickered around his noodles while his fellow blond glared at him.

Sharpner stood on the table and glared down at Naruto. "You want to fight, Uzumaki!?"

"Sharpner, it's not worth it. Videl would come and stop you," Erasa said. She sighed. "Or worse. Like in sixth grade."

Sharpner shuddered at the memory while Naruto broke into laughter.

"Man, I never thought someone could fly so far from a simple arm toss," Naruto said.

"Shut up, Uzumaki!" Sharpner clenched his fists tightly.

Naruto didn't back down. He slurped more noodles before he gave the boy a smirk. "Make me, _Sharpener_."

Sharpner slammed his hands on the table, disturbing Gohan for a microsecond. "Dammit, how many times to I have to tell you that it's Sharpner!?"

"Both of you, knock it off-What the...?" Videl gaped at the scene she walked in on. Gohan continued to shovel food into his mouth without a care in the world and Naruto, who she once thought to be the worst eater on the planet, laughed at the look on her face with a bowl of noodles in his hand. Videl put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "And what's so funny?"

"Your face!" Naruto snickered at the dual joke.

Videl did not share the sentiment. She wrapped her arms tightly around Naruto's neck from behind and began to choke him in a sleeper hold. "What'd you say? You want to run that by me again!?"

"Air! Air! V! Can't...breathe!"

"That's the point!"

Throughout all of this, Gohan continued to satisfy his stomach's need for food. Not once did he stop, although after lunch he did ask Erasa why Naruto looked paler than usual.

* * *

><p>The end of the day came without any more instances of oddities from the new kid, much to Naruto's dismay. Gohan proved himself to be a book nerd and a teacher's pet, two things that Naruto knew would've gotten him a beating from some jock if not for Videl's presence because of Naruto and Erasa's own interests in Gohan. Then again, Naruto could feel it in their first handshake that Gohan was stronger than he looks.<p>

_That Ki..._ Naruto looked over at Gohan as he put his math book away. Erasa was just turning to face him, so Naruto decided to act now.

"Hey, Gohan?"

The new student turned to face his new friend. "Yeah?"

"I've got some questions about today's lesson and you've got a good head on your shoulders," Naruto said with a grin. "Can you give me a hand?"

Gohan looked a bit nervous. "Uh, well, I don't know. I need to hurry home..."

"Ah, it'll only take a second. You can tell your parents that I held you back," Naruto said.

"I guess that's all right..."

They remained in the classroom, and after everyone else left, Naruto's friendly gaze turned predatory. He watched Gohan tense up like any fighter would and his grin widened.

"Naruto?" Gohan jumped in his seat when Naruto moved at high speeds to rest in a crouch atop the desk in front of him. An index finger landed an inch away from his nose and Gohan flinched.

"I know your secret, Son Gohan!" Naruto grinned as the other teen tensed. "You're the son of Son Goku, champion of the twenty third Tenkaichi Budōkai!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo! Chapter one is done and over with. Tell me, and Eng, what you thought of it! Now in this series, there's no chakra (if you haven't already guessed) and some other Naruto characters will make an appearance. This won't be one of those "Naruto becomes stronger than Goku hax ninja über power!" stories.<strong>

**This is a story of the next generation, where Dragon Ball Z was supposed to go, but changed due to the fanboys' cry for Goku's return – which I totally understand, but seriously, I liked where Gohan's development was going. Then the fanboys got butthurt and Gohan was shunted aside. Poor, poor Gohan.**

**Oh well, you all know what to do! **

**Review!**


	2. More Secrets

**Still not a fan of Gohan's Saiyaman? Check out "Whats with the Gohan Buu Saga Hate?" on YouTube. This guy simplifies what a lot of Gohan fans (like myself and Eng) think about the evolution of Gohan as a character and makes it more understandable. Holla to Blackenfist, and give the vid a like! (Think about how your day would be made if someone liked your video).**

**Co-Written by Engineer4Ever**

**The World's Strongest Human**

**2: More Secrets**

* * *

><p>"<em>I know your secret, Son Gohan!" Naruto grinned as the other teen tensed. "You're the son of Son Goku, champion of the twenty third Tenkaichi Budōkai!"<em>

Gohan blinked in shock and moved his mouth, but no words came out. How did this guy know who his dad was? Was he a martial arts fan? Why wouldn't he be fawning over Mr. Satan then?

"Well, I'm right, right?" Naruto asked. He looked so excited that Gohan couldn't force the 'no' that he desperately wanted to say.

With a sigh and a silent curse to his kind nature, Gohan sagged in his seat. "Yes. My dad is Son Goku."

Naruto pumped his fists. "Yes! I knew it! There's no way that you have the same surname and you weren't related to him!"

Gohan chuckled nervously. "Well, that's not entirely true-"

"And your Ki is so high off the charts, even higher than Videl's!" Naruto looked at the ceiling and put his hand on his chin while Gohan gaped at him. "Come to think of it, that's not too surprising considering that her dad's originally a wrestler. Professional and Olympic...He only just started Martial Arts compared to your dad. Hey, that reminds me, did you train under Roshi, too?"

"H-How...how do you know about Ki?" Gohan asked.

Naruto blinked before he proudly thumbed himself in the chest. "I trained with my dad and godfather in the Gama-Ken style!"

"G-Gama-Ken?" Gohan asked. His brows furrowed together and he frowned.

Naruto pouted. "What, did Master Roshi not tell you guys about the Gama School?"

Gohan shook his head and Naruto groaned. "Oh come on...just because Kyofu wasn't a full time student of Master Mutaito?!"

Gohan blinked. "Who?"

"Oh. My. God." Naruto grabbed Gohan's shoulders. "You don't know who Master Mutaito is!?"

Gohan chuckled nervously and scratched his cheek. "Uhh, well..."

"Tell me your dad has at least told you about him once!" Naruto searched Gohan's onyx eyes and released an infuriated growl. His hands shot up in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with people? Don't they keep tabs on historical figures anymore!? It's like the whole world is being brainwashed by that dunderhead!"

"So...who is Master Mutaito?" Gohan asked. He got a fist to the head and actually winced. _Ow! That actually hurt!? This guy has to be strong to hurt me while I'm suppressing my power._

"That was for being so inept that you couldn't once think about asking your parents who Mutaito is!" Naruto said. He jumped down to the lower level and crossed his arms with a frown on his face. "Guess I'll have to teach you a lesson."

Gohan tensed worriedly. Was Naruto going to attack? Why?

He nearly fell out of his chair when Naruto tossed a capsule and a screen popped up with an old picture of his family tree, but strangely with Tien and Chiao-Tsu on it as well. "Your father is Son Goku, and your mother was his opponent Anonymous. Rumors say that Anonymous was actually the daughter of the Ox-King, and Son Goku is the grandson of Son Gohan-er, senior. Master Roshi, the Kame Sennin, trained both men. Master Roshi trained alongside Master Shen, the Tsuru Sennin under the man who initially defeated the tyranny of King Piccolo, Master Mutaito."

Gohan could only blink. "W-Wow. You sure know your history."

"Of course I do," Naruto said with a frown. "Learning from your history will help you grow and surpass the past generation. I train everyday for twelve hours. At least."

"Bu-But we're in school for eight hours!" Gohan gaped at the blond. "What about homework?!"

Naruto grinned. "Kyofu managed to squeeze the basics of the tri-form technique out of Shen before Shen crossed over to the dark side. He managed to make a single clone of himself and improved with it. I use it to do physical training and do my schoolwork."

"You can do that?!" Gohan blinked in shock.

"Yeah, it splits my power in half, but with each day, I grow by half of my base strength," Naruto said. "That way I can grow by exercising my physical, spiritual and mental energies simultaneously."

"So right now, you have a duplicate training?" Gohan asked. _That would explain why I can't sense a high Ki from him._

"Yeah-huh!" Naruto grinned and rubbed under his nose. "Right now my duplicate should be finishing up with a rigorous workout and dispel." He clenched his hand into a fist and grinned. "And I'm never going to stop until I'm the best on the planet!

"Wow..." Gohan said. _This guy...he's like Dad._

"Yeah, I'm awesome," Naruto said with a grin. "But can you introduce me to your dad? I want to see where I rank compared to a master!"

Gohan looked down with a sad look on his face. "I-I'm sorry, but you can't."

"Aw, why?" Naruto blinked. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah," Gohan said. He clenched his fist under his desk as he recalled that day. "Cell..."

"Oh...Sorry. Man, that's...that's a big blow," Naruto said as his shoulders sagged. _Son Goku is dead. Son Goku...is _dead_..._ Naruto clenched his fists and started to leave. "Sorry, Gohan. I...I gotta go."

Gohan looked up and watched as his new friend walked out with his head tilted down. Gohan gave a small smile and looked up at the ceiling. "Wow. He really must have looked up to you, Dad. Still, I guess it's good to know that there's someone who really knows what they're doing. Maybe I can take him to meet Master Roshi...I'd have to get a capsule jet first, though. I don't know how much about Ki he knows."

* * *

><p>"Son Goku is dead," Naruto said to himself as he walked home. He walked past an electronics store with a television window that showed an advertisement for Hercule Satan's Gym. Naruto stopped in front of the window and his eyes narrowed. "Son Goku is dead and you've been rubbing his name through the mud...Hercule Satan, you better watch out because one day, I'm going to kick your ass."<p>

The Hercule on the television burst into laughter and Naruto's anger skyrocketed. His Ki lashed out and destroyed the window as well as the displayed televisions. With heavy breaths, Naruto stormed off towards his apartment.

As he walked, his mind wandered to Gohan and he wondered just how strong his new friend was. He felt the Ki within and knew that there was more than just what was noticeable at first glance. If Videl was ever right about one thing, it would be Gohan's secrecy. Being the son of Son Goku wasn't the only thing that Gohan was keeping from his classmates.

Naruto sighed and interlaced his hands behind his head. "Well, I guess we're all entitled to our own secrets. Still, though...that Ki. Something about it...it reminded me of the Cell Games..."

The sound of gunshots shook Naruto out of his thoughts before he could follow that train to the station. He ran to the end of the street and around the corner, finding a jewelry store under siege by men in masks and wielding guns. They retreated back into the building. Two police cars were already parked outside and four officers trained their guns on the doorway. One officer was yelling into the radio on his shoulder.

"Hostages, chief! Four assailants, maybe more!" The officer said.

"Four guys?" Naruto asked himself. He jogged back and spied an alleyway that was empty. A smirk on his face, Naruto cracked his neck. "Well, I could use some physical therapy."

Naruto ran across the street and searched the back of the building for a door. There was one, but it was padlocked shut. With a quick glance to make sure he wasn't being watched, Naruto held his hand out at the door.

"Ha!" A golden ball of energy shot from Naruto's hand and blew the door into several pieces. Naruto grinned and he ran in through the back. He came to a stop when he heard footsteps approach. With a grin on his face, Naruto jumped up to the ceiling and used his Ki to cling to the wall with his hands and feet. A skinny man with gloves, a ski mask and a machine gun in his hands burst through the door that separated Naruto from the main room.

"Huh? Could've sworn I heard-Whoa! What happened to the door?!" The criminal asked himself.

Naruto shook his head. _Oh man, this is too easy._

He dropped to the ground behind the crook with nothing more than the light tap of his feet as they met the floor. Before the skinny criminal's brain made the connection from the signals his ears were sending, Naruto's arms shot out and wrapped under the crooks' arms. Naruto's hands interlaced behind the criminal's head and the masked gunman was lifted off the ground. Naruto arced his body so that the first thing to hit the floor would be the criminal's head.

And thus, there was one less gunman for Naruto to worry about.

Naruto got back to his feet and grabbed the gun from the unconscious man's hand. With a twist of his wrist, the gun was broken into two pieces. Naruto tossed it to the side and then went to the adjacent wall. He put his hand on it and closed his eyes.

There were three agitated small Ki signatures and five scared faint signatures. One of the agitated signatures was walking to the open door. Naruto opened his eyes and smirked, looking to the door and waiting as patiently as he could.

"Hey Rivera, you done in here or-?" His question was cut off as Naruto kicked the door as hard as he could, sending it and the man that was just behind it into the wall.

"Mark!" "What the Hell was that?!" The final two men asked. They rushed to the doorway and a tall beefy man entered. He saw the door and the limp hand that stuck out from behind it. He turned and quickly became acquainted with a fist to the face. He flew back and slammed through the door onto the other man. Both slumped down to the ground, unconscious.

Naruto turned towards the last guy with a grin. "Boo."

"Gah, die motherfucker!" The machine gun was lifted up, but before the trigger could be pulled, Naruto grabbed the barrel and crushed it in his hand.

"Oops. My bad," Naruto said as the would-be robber dropped his machine gun and started to slowly back away. Naruto followed him back into the jewelry store, where the hostages, too afraid to move, watched their exchange. "I broke your toy. Sorry about that. Anything I can do for you in return?"

"L-Let me go?"

"Hm." Naruto stopped and rubbed his chin. "I could do that...but who's to say that you'll go straight?"

"I'll-I'll go straight! I promise! I'll go back to college and serve time for attempted armed robbery!"

"Well, that's going to happen anyway. But you see, I just found out one of my biggest heroes as I grew up had passed away and someone has been badmouthing him for the past eight years." Naruto lifted his hands up and cracked his knuckles. "So, I guess you could call this anger management."

"A-Anger management?" The thief slowly reached behind him for a handgun hidden in his pants. Naruto saw this, but feigned ignorance. If this idiot wanted to do something stupid, well that was on his head. As expected the gun was whipped out and the thief jumped a foot away. "Ha! Break this one, punk!"

Naruto moved in a blur of pure speed, appearing with his arm wrapped around the outstretched wrist of the criminal. Naruto turned and slammed his elbow into the masked man's arm. The crack signaled that the criminal's arm had broken and consequently he dropped the gun. Excessive? Maybe, but it felt really, _really_ good. Naruto kept his grip on the broken arm and pulled the man close before he drove his knee into the masked thief's gut.

The man slumped forward and fell to the ground in the same state as his friends.

"That...was really not as fulfilling as I thought it would be. Still, I do feel a bit better," Naruto said. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Oh well, at least I helped out a bit."

"You...You saved us," a well-dressed man said. He got to his feet and rushed over to the bewildered blond. He took the blond teen's hand in his and shook it wildly. "You're a real hero! Thank you so much!"

"Uh, you're welcome," Naruto said. He gave a sheepish laugh and rubbed his neck in a manner similar to a certain deceased martial artist. "I only did what anyone else would've done."

The other four hostages, a pair of newlyweds and two other salesmen, walked over and gave their thanks as well. Naruto just took it with stride, being as kind as he could. The five former hostages jumped when none other than Videl Satan kicked the front doors open.

"Alright, no one mo-Huh?" Videl blinked in surprise when she found her classmate surrounded by five civilians and a man with a gun in his hand unconscious on the ground. "Naruto? What's going on here?"

"Ah! And now the daughter of Mr. Satan shows up!" The salesman looked like he was about to gush.

Naruto just lifted his hand in a carefree wave. "Hey, V."

"Don't you 'hey V' me! What the heck happened here?" Videl asked with a frown.

"Naruto-kun saved us!" the new wife said with a smile as she clung to her husband. "He was so brave!"

Naruto flushed lightly under the praise and laughed nervously. "No, really, I just wanted to help out."

"Don't be modest," the husband said. He smiled at Videl. "He took out the other three in the back, so we didn't see what happened to them. But he beat the other guy so fast!"

"How exactly did you do that?" Videl asked the blond in question.

Naruto blinked and grinned. "I just punched him really, really hard."

"Don't give me that crap!" Videl ground her teeth together. The hostages left in waves and the police slowly made their way in. Naruto, seeing that he wasn't needed, just walked out with his hands behind his head. The salesman he first met was speaking to a reporter and pointed at him as he walked out.

Suddenly the reporter and a cameraman were in his face. "Sir! Sir! Tell me, why did you risk your life when there were police already on the scene?"

Naruto blinked. "Because it was the right thing to do?"

"And what's your relationship with Satan Videl?" the reporter pried.

"What relationship? I just go to school with her," Naruto said. He rubbed his neck and sighed. "Listen, I was just doing what any Good Samaritan should and was helping those in need." _As well as getting rid of some stress, but you don't need to hear that._

"I see," the reporter said. He nodded and turned to the camera. "You heard it here, folks. A 'Good Samaritan' who rushed in to stop the baddies."

"Naruto! Get over here and explain yourself!" Videl scowled at the blond who suddenly burst into a run away from the scene of the crime. She found the other unconscious men and wanted to know what he did to destroy the two doors and, more importantly, the _guns_?

"Later V, see you in class tomorrow!"

"You bet your ass you will! I want answers, Naruto!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Naruto woke up in his apartment and stretched his arms. "Mm, I think I'll take a day off from training. The duo form is only effective for so long."<p>

Naruto got out of bed and walked to his window, a hand on his butt scratching an itch. He threw the curtains open and smiled at the sight of Satan City. It was peaceful, noisy, but peaceful all the same. Not as peaceful as the village of Falling Leaves, though.

_I should go home and visit Mom and Dad soon._ Naruto thought as he walked to the bathroom and started his day. _Maybe learn the next step in Dad's technique. Oo, or Mom can help me with the Uzutaiho..._

Naruto showered and dressed quickly, trading his cargo shorts out for longer cargos of the same shade. He grabbed a white shirt that had the Gama-Ken insignia on the back and over his left pectoral. Naruto made some breakfast and ate it swiftly. He grabbed his school bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"I wonder if I can get Gohan to tell me what his dad was like. I'll bet he was awesome," Naruto said. He opened his door and headed for the staircase. He walked down the stairs and hummed a tune to himself. "Cha-la, head cha-la...Na na na, hey go fight some mo-rons. Like Hercule, because he's a humongous tool...Sparking!"

When he reached the bottom floor, Naruto walked out the front door and was immediately blinded by several camera flashes.

"Ow! My eyes!" Naruto rubbed at the organs under assault. It left him open to be blindsided by the reporters that surrounded him.

"Uzumaki-san! Uzumaki-san! Is it true you and Videl have a secret relationship?"

"Uzumaki! Are you a crime fighter as well? Are there any other crimes you've thwarted?"

"Are you aware of Mr. Satan's No-Boy policy? Do you think you can defeat him in battle and date his daughter?"

"What the hell is wrong with you people!?" Naruto asked as he rubbed at his eyes. "It's seven in the morning! What? Did you camp outside my apartment?!"

"How long have you been dating Videl?"

"Wha-?" Naruto wished he could see so he could deck the guy that asked that question. "I'm _not_ dating Videl! She's just my friend!"

"So are you single then?" Several microphones were shoved into his face. "Do you just work alongside Videl? What is your opinion on Saiyaman?"

"I was just being a good citizen, is that too hard to believe?!" Kami, why did he have to be such a nice guy? Well, he was angry and he doesn't think clearly when he's mad sometimes.

A microphone had him taking a step back. "But do you have feelings for Videl?"

_That tears it._ His hand shot out and grabbed the reporter by his tie. With a squinted eye, Naruto glared as hard as he could at the shocked man. "Listen up! I'm _just_ a student who _happens_ to be _FRIENDS_ with Videl! There's _no_ relationship between us! We're just _friends_! Got it!?"

The reporter and his fellows nodded, beads of sweat running down their face.

"Good! Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to be late and I need to stop by the nurse's office to check my eye! If any of you blinded me, consider yourselves sued!"

That scared the reporters and journalists off.

With a heavy sigh, Naruto ran his hand down his face. If this was the first five minutes outside of his apartment, then school was going to be no better.

_Today is going to suck._

* * *

><p><em>Yep. I was right. Today, officially, sucks.<em> Naruto glared at another jock that headed his way. He just wanted to head out for lunch and get away from Videl, her fans, and the gossip-seeking girls of the school. The tall beefy student of Hercule, probably a huge disturbing fanboy of Videl, approached him in the hallway. His fist was meeting the palm of his hand and Naruto sighed.

"Before you do something stupid, wouldn't you rather gossip about The Great Saibaman or whatever the hell his name is?" Naruto asked. He _really_ didn't want to get suspended for kicking a dumbass' ass. His mother would literally kill him.

"You think you can date Videl, _shrimp?"_

With tensed shoulders, Naruto sighed. _And there's my trigger. I'll only break him a little._

Naruto dropped his bag and shut his locker with a slam. With a heavy breath, he looked at the jock tiredly. "Your penis is small, you compensate with your car, and yo momma so fat she beeps when she backs up."

"I'll kill you!" The jock ran at him and Naruto exhaled. His eyes hardened and he put his weight on his rear foot. His hands shot out and he grabbed hold of the beefcake's tank top. Naruto spun on the ball of his foot and, with a yell, drove the thick skulled teenager into the lockers across from his own. He used so much force, that the jock caved the lockers around him and kept him in place.

Others in the hallway looked on in shock and Naruto huffed. He patted the dazed jock on the side of the face.

"You sit there and you think about what you did." Naruto smiled and grabbed his bag before he left out the doors. Time to go get some food in his growling stomach.

As soon as he left, the onlookers had various reactions; the other jocks tried to free their friend, other guys wondered how the punk that was Naruto Uzumaki drove the massive form into the locker, and the girls giggled and gossiped.

"Now, where to sit?" Naruto asked as he tossed the capsule that contained his homemade lunch – ten bowls of ramen all made late last night – up and down in his hand. Naruto scanned the area and spotted Gohan. With a grin, Naruto started to head in that direction.

And then _they_ sat down.

Erasa, Sharpner, and worst of all, _worst of all_, Videl.

And she saw him.

Crap baskets.

"Naruto!" Videl stopped as she started to sit down and started to storm towards him.

"You know, I just realized that I want to eat on the roof today," Naruto said to himself. He turned around to leave, but a hand latched onto his shoulder. Now, he could easily brush it off, but that would only piss Videl off more. So, biting the bullet, Naruto turned and smiled nervously at her. "V! Hey, how's it going? I haven't seen you all day..."

"That's because you run away before I can get more than a foot away from you," Videl said. She put her hands on her hips and glared daggers at him. "Care to explain how you broke two doors _and_ two guns?"

"Uh...Maternal instincts?"

"You're not a woman, Naruto!"

"Don't label me!"

"Stop goofing off and answer me!"

"Spoilsport." He pouted at her and she glared harder. Naruto rolled his eyes. "If you must know, it was just pure adrenaline. You know what that stuff can do to you."

"I've never broken a gun," Videl said with a scowl.

"You've also never snuck up on a criminal and knocked him out with a suplex," Naruto said with a grin.

Videl narrowed her eyes. "You've never told me you were a fighter."

"That's because unlike _some_ people, I don't go announcing it to the world. But now that the world thinks I'm dating you, which sucks," Naruto said.

"_Excuse_ me?" Videl's eyes were nearly slits.

Naruto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "My privacy has gone to hell and sent a letter saying it missed me. I hope the paparazzi don't try to bug my parents. Mom will kill them or embarrass me or worse, both. Besides, you're not my type."

"What is your type?" Erasa asked as she, Sharpner and Gohan approached them.

"Not important, Erasa," Videl said. Erasa disagreed with the frown she had on her face, but the rest of the teens ignored her. She pointed a finger at Naruto. "You. Me. Spar."

"No."

Videl started in shock and her eyes narrowed. Her teeth grit together as she growled at him. "What?"

"No. I don't want to spar with you." Naruto crossed his arms. "It wouldn't be fair." _To you._

Videl scowled. "Why not?"

"On the slim chance that I win, word will get out that I'm stronger than you and your dad will throw a fit. Not to mention how your pride would react," Naruto said.

"And if you lose?"

"Then I lose and life goes on," Naruto said. He shrugged it off.

Videl frowned. "Then let's spar."

"No." Naruto shot a glance at Gohan. Gohan shook his head, which made Naruto frown even more. He looked back at Videl, who missed their quick exchange. "I need to spar with someone else first."

"Oh yeah, who?" Videl asked suspiciously.

"Her father?" Sharpner asked. He looked a tad bit annoyed.

Naruto glared at him. "No! Sharpener! Kami, how many times do I have to tell you guys that I'm not interested in dating?"

"Why aren't you?" Erasa asked with a pout.

"It's complicated." Naruto rubbed his forehead with one hand. "Is there anything else I can do for you? My ramen is getting cold."

"Why didn't you tell me you can fight?" Videl asked.

"Because you would hound me for spars," Naruto said. He huffed. "I get enough of that from my cousin."

"Cousin?" Gohan asked.

"Not important," Naruto said. "Jackass just has an inferiority/superiority complex that always pops up around me for some reason."

_That sounds familiar._ Gohan thought with a chuckle.

"What's so funny, Ox-Boy?" Naruto asked. He got a few odd looks from the others for his nickname, but Gohan merely smiled.

"My dad has a friend like that," Gohan said. "I still go to tr-visit with him occasionally...last time I did was last year, though."

Naruto blinked. "Really? What's his name?"

"Er...Vegeta," Gohan said after he had a small mental debate. "He lives over in West City."

"Hm, I might ask you to introduce us sometime," Naruto said. Any friend of Son Goku was bound to be strong. His stomach rumbled and the other three stared at him incredulously while Gohan gave him a sympathetic look. Naruto chuckled and scratched his head. "Heh, almost forgot about lunch."

Videl narrowed her eyes and then widened them. She stopped him from leaving the corner and thrust a finger in his face, again. "Where were you this morning?"

"Getting hounded by your paparazzi," Naruto said. He blinked. "Why?"

"Not a lot of people can break guns like you did," Videl said. "And I thought you were...Maybe you still are. You've been lying about not fighting, whose to say you're not the Great Saiyaman?"

"First of all, I never lied about fighting, I just never brought it up," Naruto said with a shrug. "Secondly, the Great Saibadude is taller than me."

"And _how_ do you know that?" Videl asked with narrowed eyes.

"Erasa showed me pictures of him online in Tech today," Naruto said with a shrug. Videl looked to Erasa and the blonde nodded. She glared at him again before she stormed off. Naruto scratched his head. "Wow. That makes what, three crushes? Must be near the end of the world if Videl has three crushes."

Erasa giggled and Sharpner snorted while Gohan blinked in confusion. The demi-Saiyan settled for a smile while Erasa and Sharpner followed the fuming Videl. Naruto stopped him from leaving and pinned him to the ground with a look.

"What's up, Naruto?" Gohan asked.

"I want to spar with you, Gohan," Naruto said. He crossed his arms and grinned. "And I know, somewhere deep down, you want to spar with me, too."

Gohan blinked and smiled. "Maybe. But not today. It's a school day."

"I'll get my spar, _Son_ Gohan," Naruto said. "You can believe it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's chapter two! Rumors are flying now and Naruto's history is slowly unraveling. Eng and I worked hard on this one, so tell us what you thought!<strong>

**Review!**


	3. A Date To Remember

**Co-Written by Engineer4Ever**

**The World's Strongest Human**

**3: A Date To Remember**

* * *

><p><em>Gohan blinked and smiled. "Maybe. But not today. It's a school day."<em>

"_I'll get my spar, Son Gohan," Naruto said. "You can believe it."_

A week had passed since Naruto's act of heroism and the paparazzi hadn't left him alone since. They ambushed him outside of his apartment for the first three days, until one poor soul was the subject to being tossed into a windshield of the news van. Naruto dared the cameraman to press charges.

His mother was _not_ thrilled after she got a call from the family lawyer.

After that, they tried to ambush him outside of school. Videl would scare them off until the principal had enough and called the mayor. The press was banned from being within twenty feet of the school if without proper documentation. This of course was an obvious loophole, but none of the stations tried to capitalize on it.

Naruto walked out of the classroom and stopped to see Gohan nervously talking to the notorious date-hunter that was Angela. Naruto blinked, he wondered what she had on Gohan if they were talking so quietly. Angela was always jumping from one boy to the next. She had tried to con him into a date once, but he told her that he wasn't interested. She accused him in the cafeteria of being homosexual – which made him wonder why that was a big deal – but all he did in return was shrug her off. It certainly stopped most of the other girls from asking him out, but it brought a curious amount of boys forward.

Go figure.

"See you tomorrow, Gohan~!" the redheaded witch said as she left the boy where he stood.

"Y-Yeah, bye Angela," Gohan said. He set the buckets of water down and sighed. "Finally. That was getting boring."

Naruto snorted and crossed his arms. "Figures you'd say that. I knew you weren't a total geek."

Gohan turned and faced him with a nervous chuckle. "Heard that, huh?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that _Son_ Gohan could hold two buckets of water for a whole class period without a sweat," Naruto said with a chuckle. He interlaced his hands behind his head. "So, what does Angela have on you? Does she know who your daddy is, too?"

"It's, uh, it's a personal secret," Gohan said. He looked at Naruto with a nervous smile. "Did she corner you, too?"

"She tried," Naruto said. "I'm proud to say I'm the only one who's successfully held her off."

"Any advice?"

"Don't go to a bar."

"Right." Gohan nodded. "Anything else?"

"Spar?"

"No."

"Dammit." Naruto pouted. "You're a real jerk, Son. A real jerk."

"Sorry," Gohan said with a sheepish chuckle. He scratched his cheek. "I don't want word to get out, you know, Naruto."

"Yeah, it's probably for the best," Naruto said with a begrudging sigh. "Videl would accuse you of being the Great Saibaman."

"Saiyaman." Gohan corrected.

"Meh, same thing," Naruto said with a shrug. He interlaced his hands behind his head. "So, you're being blackmailed into a date. How does that feel?"

Gohan frowned. "Not great, considering it's the first I've ever been on."

Naruto stopped and looked at him. "Ever?"

"Ever."

"Really?!" Naruto gave Gohan a look over. "Speaking as a male comfortable with my sexual orientation, you're not that bad looking."

Gohan spluttered. "Naruto!"

"What? Just saying," Naruto said with a shrug. "And Erasa thinks you're cute. Hell, if you stopped wearing all that loose clothing, I'm sure you'd get a bit more attention from the fairer sex."

"Like you're one to talk," Gohan said. "You dress like you don't care how people see you."

"That's because I don't." Naruto grinned at his shocked friend. "Fucks given Zero. First lesson my parents ever taught me."

"Shouldn't you, uh, watch your mouth?" Gohan asked with a cringe. Even in his fights off world he hadn't heard that much cursing.

Naruto laughed. "Probably, but my mom doesn't give two shits as long as I don't swear _at_ her. Not that I would. My mom's awesome."

"I think my mom would shove a bar of soap down your throat," Gohan said with a nervous chuckle.

"Ooh, so that's what Anonymous is like, huh? Prim and proper?" Naruto grinned. "Yeah, she seemed a bit like a princess in the old tapes."

Gohan blinked. "I thought you knew who she was?"

"That was an educated speculation," Naruto said. He lowered his voice. "So she is the daughter of the Ox-King?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck again. "Yeah, sorry I didn't confirm it before. Your history lesson surprised me."

"No biggie," Naruto said with a wave of his hand. "But now I know...I might need to make a call later."

"Why?"

"No reason. Just double check something," Naruto said. The blond looked ahead and stopped mid step, which caused Gohan to copy him. Naruto dropped his hands to his side and hung his head. "Oh no."

"Naruto." Gohan looked at the man who spoke. He had strange silver hair and a binding over his left eye as well as a mask over a good portion of his face. He was dressed in a navy blue shirt that had the same spiral that was on Naruto's on the shoulders. At his hip was a baton and over his shirt was a bulletproof vest. From the waist down he was dressed in gear that the city's SWAT would wear. The masked man narrowed his one visible eye. "You need to come with me."

"Aw, but Kaka..." The silver haired man cut off Naruto when his Ki suddenly spiked. Gohan blinked in surprise. The man before him was definitely at Yamcha's level.

Naruto looked to Gohan with an apologetic smile. "Sorry we can't talk more. Gotta go, good luck Gohan."

"Yeah, later Naruto." Gohan watched as his friend trudged forward like a man on death row. The silver haired man grabbed Naruto's shoulder and guided him into the room at the end of the hall.

"What was that all about?"

Gohan jumped and spun around. He swallowed when Videl gave him a scary glare. "Oh, hi Videl."

"Gohan, who was that?" Videl asked.

"I don't know," Gohan said. "Naruto seemed to know him."

"He was armed." Gohan blinked. So she saw the baton, too? Videl's eyes narrowed. "I need answers. He can't come onto school property with a weapon without the Police's approval. And they would've told me."

"Wait, but what if it's not a weapon and something else?" Gohan asked. Videl gave him a glare and he cringed. _Worse than Mom's, I swear._

"It's still suspicious," Videl said. She stormed forward and went into the room. "Alright what's-Huh?"

Gohan walked up behind her and blinked as they stared at the interior of a janitor's closet.

"That's...That's not possible..." Videl stared in shock. "Where...Where did they go?"

"I...don't know." Gohan wasn't even trying to cover for Naruto. He genuinely had no clue where his friend or the stranger in the mask went.

* * *

><p>"Your mother is beyond upset," the masked man said to Naruto atop the roof of the school. "Not only have you brought attention to yourself, but you've gotten your name spread across the Forty-Three regions like wildfire."<p>

"I wasn't trying to get noticed." Naruto crossed his arms with a frown. "What's the word?"

"According to what our intelligence knows, the enemy is going to send mercenaries after you in an effort to blackmail the throne," he said. "Force them to sign over the crown."

"Psh, like that will happen," Naruto said. "Bring 'em on. I can take them."

The man glared at him with his one eye. "Naruto, this isn't a game. Your parents sent you here to-"

"Protect me, yeah, but the war's been over for three years," Naruto said. "Heck, I've even gone home and visited a few times!"

"There are still those that want to see the crown fall," the man said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I know...You worry too much, Kakashi."

"It's my job to worry, Naruto," Kakashi said. "Try to keep a low profile."

"I promise nothing," Naruto said. He caught something thrown his way and looked at the scroll in his hand. "What's this?"

"The next step in your training. Your father figured you wouldn't want me to stick around," Kakashi said. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at the sky. "Things are changing Naruto, but if you die, war would reignite in the Thirty Sixth Kingdom. Even King Furry wouldn't be able to stop it."

Naruto chuckled. "Well if that's the case, I just won't die then."

Kakashi stared hard at Naruto before he smirked under his mask. "Good. Maybe if we're lucky, Kami will smile on us and nothing will happen."

"Famous last words," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Take care, Naruto," Kakashi said. He walked over to the edge of the building and jumped over the edge. Naruto felt a large flicker of Ki before it died out.

"Really wish they'd teach me that," Naruto said with a pout.

* * *

><p>A figure standing atop the roof of a building in the middle of Satan City snapped his eyes open and looked over as the stairway door was kicked open. Two cloaked men with what appeared to be breathing masks walked up to the figure and knelt down behind him.<p>

The figure turned back to look over in the direction of Orange Star High. "Well, what did you discover?"

"He has been warned of us. There is a spy in the circle of our clients," one of the cloaked men said.

"He knows Hatake Kakashi on a first name basis," the other said.

The figure turned back to them and smirked. "Does he now? That's no surprise to me. I suppose we'll have to move our plans up."

The cloaked men shared a look and then looked back at the figure. "Then should we strike now?"

The figure chuckled. "Now, now. We have some honor. We'll at least wait until he's rested."

"So...tomorrow?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"Wow, you looked me up and gave me a call?" Naruto asked as he flipped his pancake. Breakfast for dinner was something he liked to do every now and then. The phone cradled between his shoulder and head. "You're really worried about this date, huh?"<p>

"_It's my first date, of course I'm worried. I-Knock it off, Goten!_" A child laughed in the background and Gohan sighed. "_I'm afraid I'll mess up and she'll tell my secret._"

"You know, if you told me this secret I could tell you how necessary this date was," Naruto said as he moved his pancake to his plate. He turned the oven off and grabbed the plate of bacon from the microwave. "Is it a family secret?"

"_Sort of...?_"

"How big a family secret?" Naruto asked.

"_Big._"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Wow, thanks for the detailed explanation."

"_Sorry, it's a really big secret. It could ruin my family_."

"You and I both know about Ki and who your parents are," Naruto said. He took a bite of a strip of bacon. "What's the harm in telling me this secret?"

"_Er..._"

"C'mon, I swear on my mother's life that I won't tell anyone this secret," Naruto said. "Hell, I'll tell you one of mine. And boy, is it a doozy."

Gohan hummed for a moment. "_Well...That does sound fair..._"

Naruto grinned. "Exactly."

"_Okay, so...Promise you won't tell _anyone_ this._"

"I swear on my mother's name," Naruto said with an eager grin. "Lay it on me."

"_...You swear?_"

"Oh my god, Gohan just tell me!"

"_I'm the Great Saiyaman_."

Naruto blinked. "No seriously, tell me the secret."

"_That is the secret._"

"...Lame." Naruto frowned.

"_What?_"

"That's a crappy secret. Give me another one." Naruto bit into his bacon again.

"_Wh-Wha-? B-But...Hey, that's a big secret!_"

Naruto finished his bacon with a frown. "No it's not."

"_Yeah it is._"

"Nuh-uh."

"_Yeah huh._"

"Nuh-uh."

"_Yeah huh!_"

"Nuh-uh!"

"_Yes it-Ugh, it's like dealing with Goten!_" There was an offended 'hey' in the background.

Naruto scoffed. "Whatever. I'm not telling you my secret."

"_We had a deal!_"

"You said it was a big secret that could ruin your family," Naruto said. He cut into his pancake. "If anything, all it will do is ruin your private life."

"_Or put my family at risk!_"

"Psh, you're Saiyaman, right? Who the hell is strong enough to mess with you?" Naruto asked.

"_Uh...Hercu-?_"

"Don't even joke about that," Naruto said with a disbelieving snort. He took a piece of his pancake and popped it in his mouth.

"_Come on, Naruto. We had a deal..._"

"Alright, fine." Naruto frowned. He did swear on his mother's name. "I'm the next in line for the Thirty Sixth Kingdom."

"_...Wow..._"

"Yeah, I know. Now doesn't your secret seem kind of lame?"

"_No!_"

"..." Naruto just ate his pancake silently.

"_...Maybe..._"

Naruto continued to eat.

"_Alright, fine. But only a little lame!_" Gohan huffed.

Naruto scoffed in return after his win and took the final bite of his pancake. "Alright, so how did Angela find out your secret?"

"_She saw me land on the roof._"

Naruto blink. "Oh yeah, that's right you can fly. How the hell can you do that?"

"_Ki_."

Naruto palmed himself in the head. "Of course. Wait, did you learn to fly before or after you walked on walls?"

"_Walked on what?_"

"You skipped that? We really need to trade notes," Naruto said. He wanted to fly, that shit would be awesome!

"_Yeah, but first this date. Advice?_"

"Well, if Videl caught wind of your secret, she'd hound after you even more to find out more. She's already speculating that the Gold Warrior and Saiyaman are the same guy, but that can't be right," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"_Yeah, sure, right..._" Gohan said with a chuckle of his own, though it sounded nervous.

"...Are you the Gold Warrior, too?" Naruto asked.

"_...N-No..._"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "...Sure. So, back to the date. You're just going to have to go through with it."

"_But I don't want to! Well, I mean I do, but still I don't like Angela like that, we just met!_"

"Hm...Well, I could keep an eye on you," Naruto said. "But girls don't like to be stalked. Usually they're stalkers."

"_Is that why Videl followed me on the first day?_" Gohan sounded like he had just genuinely solved a problem.

Naruto blinked and laughed. "She did not! Oh I am _so_ going to lord this over her head."

"_Isn't that a bit mean?_"

Naruto turned his sink on and started to clean his fork and the pans. "No, it's what friends do. Like the secret you told me, Saibaman."

"_Saiyaman_."

Naruto shrugged as he washed his plate. "Same thing."

"_You have no idea how wrong you are._"

"_Go-Han! Dinner time!_"

Naruto blinked. "Was that your mom? I heard her so clearly."

"_Yeah, she gets loud sometimes, but it's fine._"

"I feel your pain, dude. My mom flips her shit when I make her mad," Naruto said with a chuckle. "I'll see you tomorrow, dude."

"_You'll follow me!?_"

"Just to make sure Angela doesn't try anything," Naruto said.

"_We're meeting at one in front of the train station._"

"Then _we'll_ meet at noon at the coffee shop nearby," Naruto said. "Later Son."

"_Bye Naruto, thanks a lot._"

"Don't mention it." Naruto pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up. "That guy has the worst luck. Cell kills his dad, his dad is discredited by the supposed hero of the world, and he's blackmailed by a boy-crazed chick into a date."

Naruto thought about what he said and snickered at the last bit. "I'm _so_ going to enjoy being his friend."

* * *

><p>The next day came by quickly and Naruto found himself sitting at the café near the train station. Naruto looked at his watch and sighed. "Twelve thirty-one...someone's running late."<p>

"Sorry, I had to find the train station and then circle around a bit," Gohan said as he came up and joined Naruto at his small table. He was dressed in brown pants, a dress shirt and a tie underneath a yellow blazer.

"You look like a dweeb," Naruto said with a chuckle.

Gohan blushed. "My mother said I should look my best."

"I never said you looked back, just that you look like a dweeb," Naruto said. He took a sip of his tea. "So, what's your game plan?"

"Uh, I don't really have one," Gohan said timidly.

Naruto scratched his chin. "Hm. Why not take her to see a movie?"

Gohan blinked. "Like what?"

"Leave that up to her," Naruto said. "It will make her think you're interested in her interests, even if you're not. If she figures that and takes into account that she's blackmailing you, she'll think you're sweet. And you're just that nice of a guy to pull it off."

"I don't know, it sounds kind of cruel," Gohan said with a frown.

"The things we do to keep women happy," Naruto said. Gohan gave a conceding nod to that comment. Naruto chuckled. "Alright, if she chooses something that bores you, just suck it up and try to have fun for her sake. If you upset her, she'll storm off and probably blab your secret."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about this," Gohan said.

"Oh, this is my dad's advice," Naruto said with a sheepish chuckle. Gohan nearly fell out of his chair. Naruto laughed. "I know. I asked him last night and then wrote down what he said."

"Tell him I said thanks," Gohan said with a smile. He wished his dad could've given him some, and he did get some advice from his mother, but it was a bit...unnerving. Maybe next time he went to Capsule Corp. he could ask Vegeta?

Gohan shook his head. _No, that's a bad idea._

"Well we've got fifteen minutes, want to give me some tips on how to fly?" Naruto asked. Gohan blinked and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Gosh, Naruto, I would if I could, but it's a lot more complicated than a fifteen minute lesson," he said.

Naruto hung his head. "Figures...Hey, maybe tomorrow I could come over and learn how to fly?"

Gohan blinked and looked up. "Maybe, I'd have to ask my mother, though. And I promised Goten I'd train with him."

"Who's Goten? You mentioned him before," Naruto said.

Gohan beamed. "Goten is my little brother! He's only seven, but he's pretty strong."

"Really? Maybe I could spar with him," Naruto said.

Gohan swallowed. "Maybe...I'll ask my mother and call you later after I get home."

"Right. Better get moving, it's go time," Naruto said. Gohan looked at his watch and nearly freaked. He was out of the café before Naruto could wish him luck. The blond chuckled. "Oh, today is going to be so fun."

* * *

><p>"That was <em>the<em> mushiest thing I've ever seen," Naruto said as he followed Gohan and Angela from a distance. He sat through the movie along with Gohan and the starry-eyed Angela and immediately regretted doing so. However, his advice seemed to keep Gohan in the clear and Angela was none the wiser.

"And that part when Hiro embraced Shizune..." Angela squealed so loud that Naruto had to wince along with every male in the area. Naruto saw them heading for the coffee shop that he and Gohan had met in earlier.

"He's doing fine so far," Naruto said to himself with a smile. "And Angela really seems to like him. Maybe she's legit this time...Probably not, but I'll give her a chance."

With that, Naruto wandered off towards the center of the city with a grin on his face. His grin vacated his face when the nearest intersection suddenly exploded. Naruto shielded his face from falling debris and exhaled to keep the smoke out of his lungs.

_Count! One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine..._ Naruto inhaled and looked around. The smoke had cleared, but now there were two significant Ki signatures nearby. Naruto's eyes went up and he spotted a shadowy figure at the top of the building across from him. _Bingo!_

The blond burst into a dash towards the building and turned towards the nearest alleyway. He didn't want to deal with any witnesses to his 'tricks' as the World Chump would call it. Naruto jumped once he was halfway down the alley and started to scour the building's side. By the time he reached the top, the two signatures had gotten stronger. They were challenging him and Naruto was all too ready to accept.

Naruto hopped over the edge of the building and settled into his ready stance with his fists clenched. Across from him stood two men wearing dark tattered cloaks. Their hair was dark brown, long and wildly untamed. Their eyes were crazed and dilated, but breathing masks hid the rest of their faces. The one on the left chuckled.

"Look at that, Gozu, he did show up," he said, his voice deep and distorted from the mask.

Gozu chuckled. "Indeed Meizu, just as the boss said he would."

Naruto scowled. "I take it you're the ones who attacked the intersection?"

"No, that was another guy," Meizu said.

"Yeah, his name was Shit Sherlock, first name No," Gozu said.

Naruto couldn't fight down his smirk. He loved banter. "I guess I'll take my anger at him out on you."

Meizu laughed and lifted his right hand, where a metal claw-like gauntlet was strapped. "I'd like to see you try, brat. We trained under the master of the Head Cleaver."

"You're the mercenaries sent after me, huh? Now I have two reasons to kick your asses," Naruto said. He swallowed though, the Head Cleaver was no joke. After he steeled his nerves, Naruto built up a small golden ball of Ki and tossed it at Gozu. Gozu's left hand, covered in a gauntlet similar to Meizu's, shot out and smacked the ball of Ki away, causing a nearby tower to be hit and explode.

_Shit. Way to pay attention to your surroundings Naruto._ Naruto grit his teeth and rushed forward. He ducked under Gozu's swipe and kicked out his left leg. Meizu avoided the attempted sweep, but not the leaping roundhouse that followed. Meizu stumbled back while Gozu pressed his attack.

Naruto blocked the spear handed strike with his forearm. He brought his other arm up and with a Ki infused palm strike, dented the gauntlet around Gozu's arm. Naruto then brought his arm around the gauntlet and pulled Gozu towards him. His knee lifted up and drove into Gozu's sternum.

"Gah, fuck!" Naruto leapt away and winced. Gozu chuckled and pulled his cloak off. It revealed a heavy metal vest strapped to his chest. Naruto glared at it. "That's bull crap!"

"It's called being prepared, punk," Gozu brought his hand back. "Akuma-ken Tekidan*!"

Naruto jumped back as a green ball of Ki was sent at the ground where his feet once were. "Ha! Missed me!"

"No, it just won't be as effective," Gozu said.

Naruto blinked and was about to ask what he meant when the still glowing ball exploded. Naruto flew back over the edge. Meizu rushed at him and jumped, his foot extended in a flying kick that sent Naruto through the wall of the adjacent building. Naruto skid along the office floor, tearing up the floor and shoving desks and the employed few out of his way. He came to a stop on his back a little more than halfway through the office.

"Okay, point to them," Naruto said as he pushed himself to his feet. He glared daggers at the two brothers that taunted him from the edge of the building they were on. "But they're not getting another shot like that in."

While he ignored the surprised whispers or exclamations of his name, Naruto ran at the hole he made and leapt from the edge at the two brothers. He brought his arms out and encased them with Ki. The two brothers slid out of his way, both undoubtedly smirking under their masks. They gasped in surprise as Naruto's Ki lashed out and wrapped around their necks.

"Gama-Ken: Lariat!" Naruto brought his fists down to the rooftop as he landed in a crouch and his Ki flung the two brothers towards the opposite side. Gozu hit the edge, cracking the cement barrier, but Meizu flew over, descending towards the ground.

"Watch out citizen!" A heroic voice boomed. Naruto watched as the Great Saiyaman, aka Son Gohan, caught Meizu. He then flew Meizu back to the rooftop, where Meizu repaid his kindness with an attempted slash at the throat. Gohan dropped him in surprise. "Hey, what the HFIL was that for?!"

"HFIL? Really, _Saiyaman_?" Naruto asked dryly.

Gohan floated over to him. "What? I don't swear."

Naruto smirked. "Shit, cock, fuck, pussy, asshole-!"

"Stop it!" Gohan covered the sides of his helmet. His covered eyes glared at the cheeky blond. "Is that really necessary?"

"Considering you saved the life of one of the mercenaries trying to kill me? Yes," Naruto said. He brought his hand back and charged up a violet beam. "Sanpu Shotto*!"

Multiple Ki blasts shot out from his palm as he thrusted it forward. The two mercenaries covered their faces with their arms. Naruto used this to rush forward and jump at Gozu. His fist cocked back and Naruto pumped it full of Ki.

"Uzumaki Geijutsu: Hōkō Tsudzuaro no Ken*!" Naruto brought his fist forward and slammed it into Gozu's jaw. An explosive boom echoed from the collision and Gozu went soaring through the air to the building across the street. He slammed through the wall and the one beyond it.

Gohan shot ahead to check on the human that was just sent flying, his mind moving a mile a minute. Naruto wasn't going easy, he fought like Vegeta. For total domination and victory. Gohan was surprised when he found the mercenary still alive and slowly rising to his feet.

Naruto ducked under a high reverse roundhouse from Meizu and countered the follow up leveled roundhouse with a kick of his own. The clawed hand shot out and Naruto blocked it. He got a nasty cut for his efforts. Naruto spun three hundred and sixty degrees, his foot brought up to be driven into Meizu's gut. The mercenary stumbled back and ditched his cloak as well as the dented metal vest beneath it.

"Got you now, you little shit," Meizu said with a chuckle.

Naruto glared at him. "What do you mean, it's just a cut!"

Meizu laughed. "Ah, I love when people ask me that! You see, there's a reason Gozu and I use these gauntlets."

"What reason is that?" Naruto asked. He shook his head as a strange feeling overcame him. The ground seemed to be spinning beneath his feet, even if he was just standing still.

"Why? So that we can poison you, fool," Meizu said.

* * *

><p>Gohan lowered himself to the mercenary's level and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why have you come here?"<p>

Gozu scoffed and dropped his cracked breathing mask. His mouth was bleeding heavily and his face was red from the blood that came from shards of glass stuck in his head. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He coughed up some blood and collapsed to his knee. "Damn, knew the brat was dangerous, but a Uzumaki Geijutsu?"

Gohan frowned. "You caused several accidents and pulled me away from my date."

"Oh boo fucking hoo," Gozu said. He coughed again and glared at Gohan. "Why should I care what a retard wearing a bucket on his head says? Who the hell are you anyway?"

Gohan grinned and began to do several poses. "I am the Great Saiyaman, defender of truth and justice!"

Gozu groaned and collapsed as blood loss and pain overcame him. _Kami, just let me die me now._

* * *

><p>"P-Poison?" Naruto asked with a stumble. <em>Not good. Not good.<em>

"Yep. Don't worry, it's nothing fatal. It's a very strong anesthetic that puts you down for several hours," Meizu said. He stalked forward until he stood right in front of Naruto and brought his arm back. "But, you tried to kill me and I'm pretty sure that Gozu is dead, if not dying. I'll take this pay cut."

Naruto let out a heavy breath as the hand descended. In almost slow motion, Naruto dropped into a split and brought his arm back. His right hand clenched into a tight fist and with sheer determination in his eyes, brought it forward.

"Gama-Ken: Kitanai Dageki!*"

Meizu's eyes crossed as Naruto's fist made contact with its targets. A sharp breath escaped him before his eyes rolled into his head and he fell back, unconscious.

Naruto panted before he fell to his back and smirked. "Told Kakashi...I'd...beat 'em..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo! First action scene and Naruto's a prince? Original? Not really. Fun? Hell yes.<strong>

**Translations:**

**Akuma-Ken Tekidan – Demon Fist Grenade**

**Sanpu Shotto – Scatter Shot**

**Uzumaki Geijutsu: Hōkō Tsudzuaro no Ken – Uzumaki Art: Fist of the Kyuubi's Roar**

**Gama-Ken: Kitanai Dageki – Toad Fist: Dirty Blow**

**Review!**


	4. The Masked Men

**Co-Written by Engineer4Ever**

**The World's Strongest Human**

**4: The Masked Men**

* * *

><p><em>Naruto panted before he fell to his back and smirked. "Told Kakashi...I'd...beat 'em..."<em>

Naruto came out of consciousness twice to his knowledge. The first was when the Great Saiyaman came and picked him up. The second time was in the ambulance on the way to Satan City Hospital. Oddly enough, Videl was in the ambulance with him.

"What the heck were you doing, Naruto?" Videl asked.

Naruto was too exhausted to think up a lie. "Was fightin' mercs...with Saibadude..."

Videl blinked and narrowed her eyes. "Mercenaries? Where were they? Why were you fighting them?"

"Roof...Tried to kill me..." Naruto felt his eyes closing again.

"Well obviously they tried to kill you! Why didn't you leave it to the professionals?" Videl couldn't believe Naruto of all people was so reckless...wait, yes she could. This was the kid who released a stink bomb in high school just so he could have a few days off.

"Mercs after..." Naruto started to drift off and the last word was mumbled.

"After who? Naruto, who were they after?" Videl needed to know why there were mercenaries in her city.

Naruto drifted off again and fell into a deep sleep that made the crime fighter frown. Videl used her watch to tell the chief that she would be off duty for the next few hours. Several nurses and a few doctors rushed Naruto into the hospital. Videl was forced to wait in the waiting room with a scowl on her face.

_Why would Naruto fight mercenaries? Sure, he took out those crooks, but mercenaries carry higher volumes of firepower. Heck, they blew up two buildings and a street._ Videl frowned. _And he seems to know something about why they were here...I'm going to find out what he knows._

The doors were thrown open and Videl blinked as Son Gohan, dressed a bit like a dweeb, ran in to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Uzumaki Naruto," he said. "He should've just been brought in."

"Gohan! Over here!" Videl waved the tall teen over to where she sat.

"Huh? Videl, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked as he walked to her side.

Videl rolled her eyes. "Naruto's my friend...even if he's been lying to me for Kami knows how long."

"He's been lying to you?" Gohan blinked in surprise.

"He never told me he was a martial artist and he knows how much I love martial arts!" Videl frowned angrily.

_Well his reasons seemed sound to me,_ Gohan thought as he scratched his cheek. "Er, what do you know about the guys who attacked him?"

Videl gave him a confused frown. "What do you mean attacked _him_? I thought he attacked the mercs?"

"Oh, uh, I assumed they attacked him first," Gohan said nervously.

Videl narrowed her eyes. "Wait, how did you know he was here to begin with? I didn't see you anywhere near the site!"

"Oh, uh, I was, um, on a date," Gohan said. Videl blinked in shock and Gohan pressed on. "I mean, Naruto said he'd help me out yesterday so we met for lunch. I left after lunch to meet with my date."

"And how'd you know Naruto was hurt?" Videl asked.

"I saw Saiyaman fly him down from a building," Gohan said.

Videl furrowed her brow and crossed her arms. "So where's your date?"

"I, uh, I left her after I realized it was him," Gohan said.

Videl gave him a look of disgust. "You ditched your date? Wow, Gohan..."

"I didn't ditch her! I told her what happened and she said it was alright for me to go!" _After I apologized for staying in the bathroom during the whole thing and she told me she saw Saiyaman carrying an unconscious blond guy._

Videl scrutinized him for a moment before she huffed. "So, a date, huh?"

"Yeah, it's...a long story," Gohan said with a sigh.

Before Videl could interrogate him further, a doctor walked up to them with a clipboard in hand. "Satan-san?"

"Yes?" Videl tried very hard not to sound irritated at being interrupted. The keyword being 'tried'.

"I'm the current physician in charge of your friend," the doctor said. "He's been poisoned with an anesthetic drug that I don't recognize."

Videl and Gohan stiffened in shock. Videl was first to speak. "Is he...?"

"He should be fine, but do you know how we could get in contact with any family?" The doctor asked.

"That won't be necessary." The three turned to see the same masked man that had spoken to Naruto the day before. He leaned against the wall and pushed off with a hard look in his eye. He walked over to stand in front of the doctor. "Uzumaki Naruto will be released to my custody. Immediately."

"Sir, I don't know who you are-!" The doctor was silenced as a piece of paper was thrust into his face. The doctor took it and read it over before he started to tremble. "O-Oh...I-I...forgive me!"

"Release him to my custody," the man said. The doctor nodded and bowed.

"As you command." He rushed off to do just that and the white haired man huffed.

"Incompetence must be a disease in this area," he said to himself.

Videl glared at him. "Hey, who do you think you are?"

The man ignored her and looked up at the sky. "Ah, Jiraiya-sama, you would be so disappointed with how weak your home region has become..."

"Don't ignore me!" Videl stormed up to him.

"Videl, wait!" Gohan had a feeling that this man had some knowledge about Naruto's heritage.

Videl reached out to grab the man by the collar when something had latched onto her wrist. She sank to her knees in pain and let out a sharp gasp to express it. Her eyes went up to the one that held her wrist and he looked at her with obvious distrust. For a moment, she wondered if that's how she looked at people.

"I don't have time for childish heroics," he said. Videl grit her teeth as he released her wrist and silently dismissed her. She hadn't even seen him move.

Gohan watched the man with his own hard gaze. The masked man met his eyes and for a moment, onyx stared into onyx and Gohan took a small step back. This man was not as strong as he was, but brute strength only got you so far. This man was calculative, deadly and he was not afraid to show it.

_He's...He's just like Piccolo,_ Gohan said. The Namekian was not as strong as the Saiyans, but he could hold his own when it called for it.

The doctor returned before anything more could happen. He stopped in front of the masked man and bowed. "He is still unconscious, Hatake-san. Surely, we should leave him?"

"Take me to him," the man, Hatake, said. The doctor nodded and led him away.

Gohan knelt next to Videl and gently took her arm. "You okay?"

"Fine," Videl said with a glower as she pulled her arm away. She glared at the man's back before she stood and started to walk after them.

"Wait! Videl, you can't just go back there!" Gohan was quick to follow her.

"Who's going to stop me, you?" Videl asked. Gohan bit his tongue with a groan and quickly followed her as she stalked her prey from a good distance. They saw the doctor lead Hatake into a room and stopped outside of the door. Videl turned and gave Gohan the universal signal to keep quiet before she turned back and spied on the two.

"His breathing and heart rate is normal, but-"

"Leave us," Hatake said. The doctor paused, unsure for a moment, but nodded and left. He shut the door and walked down the hall. Videl and Gohan came out of the room across the hall they had hidden in and went up to the door. Videl pressed her ear against it while Gohan stood at watch, and secretly listened in as well.

There was a hard whack that was followed by a groan. "Ow...!"

"Poisoned? Really, Naruto?"

"Hey, shut up! I knocked the asshole out before it kicked in!"

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you slipped up."

"I don't slip up!"

"Then how did you get poisoned?"

"He got a lucky scratch in!"

"There's no such thing as luck in a fight, Naruto."

"Optimus Prime would disagree with you." Whack. "Ow!"

"I care not what the fictional leader of an alien race thinks."

"Who says he's fictional?"

"Naruto..."

"The Saiyan Invasion nearly two decades ago proves aliens exist! Maybe there's a planet full of cybernetic organisms!"

Gohan felt his color leave his face. Naruto knew about the Saiyan Invasion?

"Saiyan Invasion?" Videl frowned and furrowed her brows together. "What's a Saiyan?"

"Naruto, you know you shouldn't be bothering with that."

"There's a connection between them and Cell! I know it!"

Gohan's face nearly turned transparent. _What the heck has Naruto been doing for these past years?_

Videl frowned. "What the heck is a Saiyan and what would their connection to Cell be? Furthermore, how does _Naruto_, who pays next to no attention in class, know about some invasion that I've never heard of?"

Gohan shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe we could look it up in a library."

The door suddenly slid open and both raven-haired teens yelped in surprise. Hatake glared down at them and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You do know it's considered rude to eavesdrop on people, yes?" he asked almost condescendingly.

Videl scowled at him. "Just who are you anyway? And what is Naruto talking about? What invasion and what are Saiyans?"

"While I find your role of reporter adorable, I'm afraid that I have no further comments and will take no more questions," Hatake said. He narrowed his eyes. "I believe its time you two left before I call the police."

"Go ahead and try-!"

"Right, right, sorry, Hatake-san," Gohan said. He grabbed Videl and pulled her away despite her protests. "Tell Naruto we wish him good health!"

* * *

><p>When they were gone from the hall, Kakashi closed the door and turned back to the bedridden prince. "Well, don't you feel proud of yourself?"<p>

"You didn't have to scare them away. Gohan is a smart guy, he could've helped my hypothesis," Naruto said with a frown.

"Yes, but the daughter of 'our savior' Mr. Satan is annoying," Kakashi said dryly.

"I know, but she's funny. She's got it _bad_ for the Great Saibadude," Naruto said. He chuckled. "She's sure that it's Gohan, but can't prove anything."

"But, isn't Son Gohan the Great Saiyaman?"

"Right!? It's so hilarious!" Naruto broke down into snickers over the whole thing.

Kakashi shook his head. "Yes. Hilarious. Now, as to why I'm still here. Your mother and sensei have decided that you obviously need to have someone train you if two 'weak' assassins managed to poison you."

Naruto's snickers stopped and he looked at Kakashi owlishly. "Wait, does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes," Kakashi said with a hidden smirk. "I'm your new babysitter."

"...Aw, dammit."

"Training begins now," Kakashi said.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked, dread filled him.

Kakashi put his hand on the blond's foot and he closed his eye. "Shunshin."

"Oh, shi-!"

The room was vacant in the next second.

* * *

><p>The next day, Gohan walked through the hall with a smile on his face. His mother wasn't too mad at him for the outcome of the date after she heard about what type of girl Angela was. Chi-Chi wanted her son to have someone who had the same ability to keep him in line that she did with Goku. Gohan pointed out that the only way for the girl to achieve that was for her to pick up a frying pan.<p>

He was silenced by said cooking utensil a second later.

_Man, I guess it's a good thing that we have hard heads,_ Gohan thought to himself as he rubbed his crown. _Then again, if they were more human, Mom wouldn't use it on our head...I think._

So concerned with the abuse to his skull was he, Gohan nearly walked into a familiar blond teen. Gohan had to stop and do a double take as Naruto walked by before he reached out and stopped him.

"Naruto?" Gohan looked at the face of the bruised and haggard blond with a wince. "Are you okay?"

"No." Naruto limped his way into the classroom and Gohan followed after him. The blond prince winced as he lowered himself into his seat and rested his head on his arms. With a content sigh, Naruto closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

His peace lasted about three minutes.

"Naruto!" Erasa nearly knocked Gohan down the desks as she jarred her fellow blond from his rest. While she fretted over his appearance, Gohan greeted both Videl and Sharpner as they walked up the steps. Gohan knew Videl was tired from most likely being up all night in search of information on the Saiyan Invasion.

"Videl told me what happened? Are you okay?" Erasa asked.

Naruto tried to give the girl his best 'fuck off' glare, but couldn't once he saw her genuine concern. With a tired smile he chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine Erasa. A little poison isn't going to kill me off."

"You look like crap," Sharpner said as he took his seat in the same row.

Naruto snorted. "Thanks, Sharpie."

"Is that from the mercenaries?" the other blond teen asked.

"N-Yes," Naruto said quickly. Videl narrowed her eyes while Gohan blinked in surprise.

"Were you about to say no?" Videl asked.

"...No..." Naruto gave her a grin. "What, do you think I went out and looked for another fight after I got poisoned?"

Videl's eyes narrowed a bit more. "Right...So who was the grey haired guy?"

"Hm?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Hatake. The guy who scared Gohan away," Videl said with a mild glare to the boy in question. Gohan chuckled sheepishly.

Naruto blinked again before he chuckled. "Oh him? He's a...family friend. He came because my parents couldn't."

Gohan swallowed softly. It was a good thing that he pulled Videl away, otherwise they could've caused a major problem with Naruto's family. If she had known how close she was to pissing off a friend of the Thirty Sixth Royal Family...

Videl frowned, displeased with the rather vague response, but was unable to ask anything more as class started.

Naruto fell asleep within two minutes and was not called on by any of their teachers.

* * *

><p>The lunch bell rang and students quickly vacated their seats to find a good spot to eat. Gohan was quick to follow them. Erasa and Sharpner followed after him, which left Videl to wake up the last member of their group. Annoyed, but compliant due to it being her turn, Videl reached for Naruto's shoulder with a frown on her face.<p>

Her eyes went wide as Naruto's left hand snapped up and grabbed her wrist tightly. With strength she wasn't aware he had, Videl found herself flung at the wall. Videl quickly flipped midair and bounded off the wall with a smirk on her face. An excuse to fight, even if it wasn't her choice location; the classroom would have to do.

Naruto yawned and lifted a hand that blocked her patented Eagle Kick, a flying kick that she puts all her strength behind. Videl gaped stupidly at the action, her shock so great that she almost didn't recover when Naruto shoved her away. Videl landed on her knee, a glare locked on the blond that refused to wake. Blue eyes narrowed again and Videl launched herself at the blond with her right fist cocked back.

A sigh escaped the blond as he leaned back and avoided her fist. Videl's eye twitched in annoyance. She spun and aimed a kick for his head, but his arms shot up in another yawn and blocked the attack. He pushed her leg back and Videl had to jump onto the desk to keep from losing her balance.

"You have got to be kidding me," Videl said under her breath as she stared at the blond. "He's...he's beating me in his sleep!?"

No, this can't be possible. He can't do that. Not even her dad could do that!

Videl narrowed her eyes and, with the assistance of the desk she stood on, went for a low roundhouse to the head. Naruto's hand shot up and caught it while his other arm was draped over his eyes and snores escaped his mouth. Videl recalled her leg and stood. She jumped into the air and brought her leg back up. This would have to get through, her axe kick was deadly! Just ask any of the would-be thieves in the I.C.U.!

Naruto yawned again and his arms stretched out fully, the wrists crossed and blocked the heel of her foot. Videl stared in astonishment and yelped when his hands latched onto her ankle. Once more Videl was airborne and once again she had to adjust herself mid air so she wouldn't hurt herself on impact.

She stood up and glared at Naruto as he rubbed one eye and smiled at her tiredly. "Hey, V! Is it lunchtime yet? I'm hungry."

Videl just hardened her glare and stormed out without another word. She couldn't believe she didn't land a single hit on the blond while he was asleep. Videl scowled and punched a locker as she walked past. The dent she made helped a little, but it wasn't as fulfilling as she had hoped it would be.

* * *

><p>Naruto, meanwhile, scratched his head with a confused frown on his face. "Did I miss something?"<p>

"She tried to attack you while you were asleep."

Naruto jumped and turned around, his eyes narrowed into a glare on the masked man that lounged in the seat behind him. "Kakashi-sensei, don't do that! Gonna give me a heart attack..."

Kakashi chuckled and turned the page in his book. He glanced up and smirked behind his mask. "A heart attack? I suppose we'll have to work on your awareness."

Naruto paled and raised his hands. "No, no! I, uh, I wasn't that surprised! I knew you were there, I mean, that's why I was so relaxed!"

"Uh-huh," Kakashi said. He started to turn a page, but paused midway. His eye went to the window and narrowed. "Guard."

Naruto tensed and reached out with his Ki to find whatever had his sensei on edge. He found it and swallowed. "Sensei, two unknown Ki above us."

"Hm, they're taunting us," Kakashi said. He snapped his book shut and tucked it away into his vest. He looked at Naruto, who cracked a grin, and nodded. "Let's go say hello."

They left behind after images that soon faded away just before Gohan, who had felt Naruto's Ki pulse, entered the room.

* * *

><p>Naruto clenched his hands into fists as he and Kakashi reappeared on the roof of the school. They stood back to back, Naruto tense and ready for a fight while Kakashi was relaxed and seemingly didn't care for the situation. Naruto knew otherwise, Kakashi was at full alert, but wanted to draw the mysterious owners of the Ki out of the shadows.<p>

The sudden pulse of a strange Ki made Naruto's eyes widen. He ducked while Kakashi jumped up as a large steel blade swung at them. Naruto gaped at his own reflection in the blade as it flew past.

_That thing is huge! And based on that, has to weigh at _least_ two hundred kilos!_ He thought. Naruto flipped back after the blade finished with its swing and landed in a stance where his arms were up and his fists were clenched tight, ready for defense. His eyes narrowed as a deep chuckle escaped his assailant.

"My, that was a quick evasion for someone who was poisoned by the Demon Brothers," the swordsman said. He rested his massive blade on his powerful shoulder and tilted his head back. The lower half of the swordsman's face was hidden with bandages and a tight black shirt covered his torso. Loose black pants covered him from the waist down and camouflaged sleeves covered his arms.

"And that was a rather insulting compliment for someone with a background as notorious as your own, Zabuza of the Twelfth Region. The Demon Butcher, The Right Hand of the Devil and other notorious aliases...Personally, I think my favorite is the Pajama Swordsman," Kakashi said. Naruto snickered in amusement.

Zabuza scowled behind his bandages. "I fucking hate that name."

"Shouldn't go on missions in pajamas then," Kakashi said. "Be on your guard, Naruto. He is far more dangerous than he appears, if his last nickname means anything."

"Fuck you, Cyclops!" Zabuza brought his sword down from his shoulder, where it easily pierced the ceiling with a loud slam. "I'll take great pleasure in killing you, Hatake Kakashi. Or should I call you the Copy-Cat Master?"

Kakashi scowled. "Dammit Obito..."

"Or maybe I should stick with my favorite." Zabuza smirked. "The Perverted Penetrator."

Naruto snorted and got whacked upside the head. "Ow! What the hell, Sensei!?"

"Don't laugh at your sensei," Kakashi said. He narrowed his one eye. "So where is your partner? We sensed two Ki signatures."

Zabuza chuckled. "You spoiled the surprise. Alright, come out!"

There was a whoosh of air before the spot next to Zabuza was occupied by a figure that was nearly as tall as Naruto. Two long black bangs framed a white mask with two slits where eyes would be. The masked person was dressed in layers, but his feet were bare save for the straw sandals that he adorned. The figure made no noise but Naruto felt as though he was being observed specifically.

"One for both of us, Naruto." Kakashi reached for his gloves and pulled them off. Burns littered the back of his hands in welt like scars. With a crack of his neck, Kakashi dropped the gloves to the side, where they promptly made two small craters on the roof of the school. "Release the first restraint."

"Right, sensei." Naruto reached under his short sleeves and pulled off two bands that were wrapped around his biceps. He spun them in his fingers before he tossed them at his masked assailant. The masked warrior shifted to the left and allowed the bands to fly past him, where they took out a good portion of the ledge.

"Out of curiosity, how much weight were those?" Zabuza asked, mildly impressed.

"Fifteen kilos each," Kakashi said.

Zabuza snorted. "That's all? Haku, don't waste your time. Eliminate him."

"Hai, Zabuza-sama," the masked assassin nodded.

Naruto brought his fists up and grinned. "Bring it!"

Haku vanished in a blur and had it not been for his training, Naruto would've succumbed to the first knife strike aimed at his throat. However, this wasn't the case and Naruto redirected the blow with the side of his wrist. A fist of his own swung out in retaliation for the attack. The fist went through Haku's head and Naruto blinked.

"After Image? But-Gah!" Naruto suddenly flew forward as he was kicked in the back.

Kakashi blinked. He hadn't sensed Haku's Ki spike at all! Zabuza chuckled and Kakashi turned to glare at him. "What's so funny?"

"Your student is outclassed," Zabuza said with a smirk. "Haku is a master of the After Image technique, his speed equal to that of the greatest fighters our planet has ever seen. However, he has the advantage of not spiking his Ki to use it."

Kakashi blinked in mild surprise. "So that's pure physical speed then?"

"Yes," Zabuza said. He suddenly vanished and reappeared with his sword over his head. Kakashi jumped back to the ledge to avoid the blade as it crashed down where he once stood. Zabuza smirked. "And he's not the only one who has a high speed."

"Interesting," Kakashi said. He moved in a blur and reappeared balanced atop Zabuza's sword. "How much does this sword weigh?"

"Two hundred kilos of pure badass," Zabuza said. He smirked. "Feeling scared, Hatake?"

"Not really. I did underestimate you, though," Kakashi said. He unzipped his vest and slipped it off. Kakashi held the article of clothing out and dropped it to the side, where it crashed through the roof to the next floor of the school.

"...What the hell...?" Zabuza stared at the hole in surprise.

"That, Zabuza, was one hundred kilos of pure _weight_." Zabuza's head was turned to the left as Kakashi delivered a hard roundhouse to the side of his head from where he stood. Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Consider yourself warned. Leave now and I may let you live."

Zabuza turned his head against Kakashi's foot and glared at him. "I never leave a job unfinished!"

"Consider your life forfeit then," Kakashi said. He jumped up high and brought his leg in. As he shot down towards his opponent, his leg shot out and sparked into flames from the friction of his descent. "Hatake Geijutsu: Ryusei (Hatake Art: Meteor)!"

Zabuza lifted his blade and blocked the kick, but the collision of the attack with the steel of his blade made a loud explosion that gained the attention of the student body.

* * *

><p>"Terrorists!"<p>

"Call Mr. Satan!"

"Mommy!"

"What is wrong with these people?!" Videl asked herself as she ran back towards the school despite her friends' protests. She used her shoulder to break through the doors and ignored the throb that went through it afterwards. Her eyes were hardened and mind was focused on one thing: to find the ones responsible for that explosion.

Videl rounded a corner and was nearly crushed as the hallway suddenly collapsed. Her arms went up to shield her face from dust and debris, but when it dissipated, she lowered them and gaped at the scene of destruction.

Amid the destroyed hallway was a man that held in his hand a sword large enough to be its own person. He groaned and got back to his feet with a hard gleam in his eye. "You think that's enough to stop me!? Bring it on, Copy Cat!"

Before Videl could stop him, the man crouched and jumped back up through the hole he had caused. She stared at the sight with wide eyes. "What...What is going on?"

The hallway on her right suddenly matched the one in front of her and Videl once more had to shield her face. This time, there was not one in the wreckage, but two, one of whom she recognized instantly.

"Naruto!?" Videl asked. The blond looked up from where he was atop a masked fighter and stared at her in surprise. The side of his head was bruised and his shirt was torn to reveal a slate grey material.

"V!? What the hell are you doing, get out of here!" He was cut off as the masked fighter slipped out from under him and grabbed both his legs. "Shit!"

The masked fighter whipped Naruto at the other end of the hallway and blurred out of existence. Videl could only watch in shock as the masked fighter reappeared behind Naruto with his leg brought up. He kicked Naruto back towards her and Videl found herself rooted in place.

_Move! Come on, move! You are not scared!_ She told herself. Her eyes closed as her body failed to obey her and she waited for the inevitable collision. Instead there was a gust of wind that shot past her. Warmth surrounded her and she may have relaxed if there wasn't a giant crash.

"Ah, that was a close one, wasn't it Videl-san?"

Blue eyes opened to look at the helmeted hero she vehemently despised. Blood rushed to her face in embarrassment as she realized she was in Saiyaman's arms. Quickly she started to struggle until he put her down and she glared at him.

"Wh-What were you doing, trying to cop a feel?!"

Saiyaman's cheeks flushed bright red. "What?! I, er, no! I was just saving-!"

"And that's another thing! Don't save me!" Videl glared harder, if that's even possible, at the hero. "How the heck did you know I needed to be saved? Not that I did!"

"Ow, you could've caught me, jackass!" The two turned to see Naruto pull himself free from the locker he was imbedded in. He rolled his shoulder and glared at Saiyaman. "Some hero! Save the damsel...Figures. I was the one being used as a punching bag!"

"Er, sorry," Saiyaman said. He scratched the back of his neck. "I just, er, you're strong enough to handle it."

"What, and I'm not!?" Videl glared at Saiyaman again.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh, just fuck already why don't you?"

The two started to sputter and fumble for words. Naruto snickered and cracked his knuckles.

"This has been fun, but I'm busy. Talk later, V," Naruto said as he ran back at Haku. He brought his fist back and glared at the masked warrior. "Dodge this one! Uzumaki Geijutsu: Hōkō Tsudzuaro no Ken (Uzumaki Art: Fist of the Kyuubi's Roar)!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ain't I a stinker? Leaving it on such a suspenseful note. Well, we figured that we needed to pull another DBZ homage out with a cliffy. Not the best one I've ever done, since I wrote this ending, but meh. There've been worse.<strong>

**Tell us your thoughts!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
